


why dont we be getting together

by Aminias



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Good Uchiha Obito, Humor, POV Haruno Sakura, Sparring, Strong Haruno Sakura, hes trickys but hes aiight, naruto rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: He darts forward, a black blur. Seals glow slamming into place. She wails her fist into his side. There's a dark grin that stays just between them when he pulls off a Jutsu that quickens her pulse and flushes her face.And then the training ground catches fire.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Obito
Series: Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	why dont we be getting together

**Author's Note:**

> I dont write het but when I do 
> 
> this struck me as really fun
> 
> uh hand wavy au where obito goes undercover and comes back i suppose 
> 
> everyone is of age

Sakura’s muscles scream but she bulls herself out of a flip Kunai and rock flying in a shower of dust and fury. Her target slips into view black clothes edged with orange and a daring smile.

“It isn’t easy being overlooked is it?” The dark-haired man muses, “Baa-kashi has been a bit blind in one eye where you're concerned.” He takes her measure. 

“-And you're about to be blind in both,” she hazards, “if you don’t back off.”

“A warning? How polite I appreciate it.”

With that their spar continues.

  
  


Obito is Sensei’s friend and spends half his time acting the opposite. She shouldn't trust his wide smile, dark eyes or helpful words. He is also a Konoha Shinobi, the trickiest sparring partner she ever had the pleasure of facing.

He darts forward, a black blur. Seals glow slamming into place. She wails her fist into his side. There's a dark grin that stays just between them when he pulls off a Jutsu that quickens her pulse and flushes her face.

And then the training ground catches fire.

“ _Obito!_ ”

_“Sakura_ ,” He returns with almost childish glee, "oops.”

“This training ground is booked under my name.” She growls edges of her combat pants smoldering. “And you set it on fire.” She tosses her sizzling shirt into the river, “take responsibility.” Rubbing her shoulder she stretches the muscles with a sigh. 

Obito's Sharingan swirls eyes gluing themselves to her biceps.“If you insist maybe we could discuss the details over lunch?” 

Hmm, she lets herself appreciate the purples and blues blooming above his ribs in the shape of her knuckles. How he moves his hands as he wrings his own shirt out. “Make that dinner and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

He pretends to think about it. “Fine deal, oh and Sakura I like the panties the bow is cute.”

  
She snarls and goes for his throat.

It takes twenty of Naruto’s clones, one irate Sakura, and gleeful Obito the rest of the day into the evening to put the resulting damage back in order. 

Dinner happens at her house. 

She wears the panties with the bow for about half the meal.

**Author's Note:**

> open to prompts let me know if there was a line you liked even a <3 is nice


End file.
